


ArtWork from/A Hundred Different Worlds to Love You.

by alwaysthevillain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fan Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain
Summary: Emma's dying and she's got regrets about marrying Hook. An Author takes pity on her, and gives her the opportunity to follow her true love and to finally have the love story she deserves. Except, it takes her about a hundred tries to get it right.





	ArtWork from/A Hundred Different Worlds to Love You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthizizdeprezzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hundred Different Worlds to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494757) by [wellthizizdeprezzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing). 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Hundred Different Worlds to Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494757) by [wellthizizdeprezzing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing)


End file.
